


knowledge

by Ekala



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jane knew.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> another bit for my [fic commission/exchange/request/trade](http://ekala-sy-eph.livejournal.com/60426.html), dedicated to [](http://yanagoya.livejournal.com/profile)[**yanagoya**](http://yanagoya.livejournal.com/). hope it's satisfactory, darling.

  
Jane knew. He knew everything about people, all the time. Infuriating but true.

Cho wasn't sure of his intentions when he told him he needed new clothes, but he damn well had an idea.

"C'mon, in here." Far too nice. He couldn't possibly...

"Jane, I can't afford any of these." He just smiled that impossibly aggravating smile and gestured him inside.

"Don't worry about it. I've got you covered." Cho attempted to protest again but Jane simply shushed him, ushering him inside.

An hour later, Cho had a brand-new suit as per Jane's instructions. Far too nice for his own taste but Jane had insisted, telling him it was vital for the scene they were setting up later.

The detour to his place was unexpected but not unreasonable. Jane had insisted they needed to make him up or something. Cho had no idea what this entailed but flirting lessons were certainly not one of them.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I have to make sure you can carry this all out correctly." Cho made his look simply more withering. "Besides, I know you like me and this'll be the perfect time to clear up the air regarding that."

Cho's heart nearly stopped. Jane knew everything. Dammit.

"Oh come on, don't look like that. It only makes sense. I am rather dashing." Cho had never before wanted to punch someone so much. "Come on, then. First rule."

Cho didn't let him finish. He pushed Jane against the nearest wall, kissing him forcefully and tearing at that damned vest. For the record, that infuriating smile was even _more_ infuriating when pressed against his own lips. Cho knew he was going to regret letting Jane breathe.

"Don't do that. She might get put off by your, ah, lack of tact." Cho growled, ripping off Jane's shirt, pinning him further against the wall. He started to say something else but Cho cut him off by clamping a hand over his mouth, the other fumbling with his belt. He might have been loud but he wasn't protesting - Jane wasn't stupid, he wouldn't have mentioned it in the first place if he didn't want anything.

His own belt was easy enough to get off; thankfully he'd insisted that the new suit travel back in a garment bag. It was worth almost three months of his salary, he wasn't going to get it ruffled from driving or something before he got to use it. It made all of this far easier.

Cho was half-tempted to blindfold Jane, even if that would have taken away one of his most beautiful features. Even without the use of his mouth, Jane was obviously amused with this turn of events. He still bucked into the touch when Cho palmed him through his pants, though. Jane was only human and that was, somehow, the best part. Bringing someone who put himself one step above the rest down to this.

And this was good enough for the moment; humping him like a teenager against the wall. It was fast and efficient - they still had to get back to real work - and let him really _work_ out that frustration he'd been feeling. He still wanted to split him open and mark him but - when they had more time, when there wasn't a deadline.

Hands clutching at his jacket jerked him sharply back to the moment, Jane's whimpering audible even behind his hand. _That_ was a pretty sight; dazed eyes and flushed face and everything hard and hot against him. He tensed and jerked and then he was spilling himself over Cho's hand, normal suave composure completely lost. That image and a couple more tugs pushed Cho over the edge as well, grunting softly.

He shot Jane another look before letting him go, wandering over to the sink, grabbing a wet cloth and wiping himself off. Jane was wearing that smile again by the time he handed it to him, cleaning himself as well before shrugging his shirt back on.

"I really do need to teach you how to flirt, don't I." Cho dusted himself off, readjusting his suit. He wasn't going to give Jane the pleasure of looking at him at the moment.

"I'll be fine." Jane chuckled, patting him on the back and slyly slipping an arm over his shoulder.

"I trust you. I'll be there the whole time regardless." Cho sent him a side glance, shrugging his arm off and moving back towards the door, grabbing the suit on the way.

"Let's go. We've got work to do."  



End file.
